


Vormir

by Sylveondream



Series: Marvel Crossovers [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Mun dosen't know how to tagg, Suicide, Truama, Warriors Linked Universe, Warriors angst, Wind and Warriors are going to need a hug after this, Wind linked universe, second fic, that vormir scene in endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: A dominion of death at the very center of celestial existence.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Marvel Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Vormir

The harsh winds of the desolate planet did nothing to soothe the hero’s nerves, nor the constant pacing that the young Hylian in front of him did. No, his brain was trying his hardest to comprehend what he had just learned a few hours ago and yet he was trying his best to figure out some sort of loophole that could be made out of this.

Warriors had been through a lot before this point in his life. He defeated Ganondorf, for Hyila’s sake he even defeated a crazed goddesses who was obsessed with him, all to ensure Hyrule’s safety. Yet nothing could compare to the amount of dread that he feels right now, no, he knew what had to be done. If Wind nor Warriors didn’t make a decision soon then all of their hard work would be for nothing. He was ready, that he was sure of it; he just hopes that Wind could forgive him for this. 

Wind’s laugh had broken through his thinking, he could tell the other was in denial as well. “This has got to be some sort of cruel sick joke that he’s playing on us.” 

Warriors could only look straight ahead of him, his hands clasped firmly together as if that would somehow ease his high strung nerves. Seated in one of the many rocks jutting out of the mountain, he could only shook his head. "No."

Scoffing, Wind took a moment to stop his pacing in order to glance behind his shoulder. A small smirk on his face "What cause he knows your parent's names?"

"I didn't, Gannon left here with the Stone, Without his mother It can’t be a coincidence. "

Shaking his head Wind resumed his pacing trying his best to make some sort of conclusion from this shit that they ended up in.

Yet despite how much he wishes it with all his might, Warriors knew that it wasn't a coincidence it just didn't add up.

Wind had just had enough yet he steeled himself to calm down and instead taking a big breath sighing, silently agreeing with him. 

Warriors can almost sense the inner turmoil the younger one is in and by Hyila he wishes that he could take that pain from him. Wishes that the past 5 years haven't been so gruelling for the young hero but he suppose, that if he lost someone the way that Wind lost his sister, then he really couldn't blame the guy. 

That's why he had already made his decision, it's too late for the both of them to call it quits and head back home. The whole point of this mission was to retrieve the Soul stone and make it back so that they can bring everyone back home. Like the old man said. "We'll bring everyone back, whatever it takes." As if on cue both look off at the distance, knowing well that this might be their last time with each other. 

"Whatever it takes.."

Almost instantly Wind followed, his voice quiet and nearly drowned out by the roaring winds.

"Warriors-" 

"No, listen to me Wind. We've come here for one thing and the solution is that one of us has to die. There's no way around this Wind and I Know that you know it too." Silence hung over the clearing like a heavy blanket. Muffling every sound that even the howling winds of the mountain seemed to fade away.

"Wind if we don't do this then billions of people will stay dead."

"Then i guess we both know who it's gotta be"

"I guess we do"

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Warriors." For a split second, the corner of Wind's lips twitched into his cheek, and for that split second Warriors could still see the young Wind who he knew back then. The Wind who was so carefree and full of life and joy but the look of pain and sorrow in his eyes reeled him back to the harsh reality of Gannon's work. 

Wind had grown so much sense then that now he easily towered over Warriors, despite that the veteran grabbed the sailor's hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing, get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back."

“Oh, don't you get all decent on me now."

"What, you think I want to do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you to, how's that? Warriors, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"Well, I don't judge people on their worst mistakes."

"Maybe you should."

"You didn't."

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" Wind’s voice was small and so unsure and for a moment Warriors could see the young energetic child that Wind used to be. His heart ached at how much damage he’d suffered for so long, Well he won’t suffer anymore. He went to go and hug the younger hero when suddenly Wind grabbed Warrior’s arm and kept a firm hold there. Confused, Warriors looked at Wind only to see him smirking at him before grabbing his wrist and throwing the veteren onto the ground.

“Tell my family I love them.” 

Realizing what the other was going to do, Warriors used his new position to his advantage and kicked the sailor’s legs from under him. Getting up quickly, the captain stood a few feet away from his brother, a bit breathless. “Tell them yourself.”

He took his chance and swiftly made a sharp turn before making a mad dash to the edge of the cliff. Only to be caught off by a bomb arrow being shot right next to him causing him to be thrown into the ground from the force of the impact. Grimmanceing from the ringing in his ears Warriors looked up to see Wind, bow drawn, aiming at the spot where the bomb arrow had exploded. Without hesitation, Wind gave Warriors a determined look before sprinting off to the cliff, throwing the bow aside; the sailor made one more mad dash, and just as he was near the cliff he kicked the ground and watched in silence as the mountain disappeared and open-air greeted him. 

Without hesitation, Warrior had followed after him grabbing the younger brother by the waist when the two collided in the open air. Once he felt the wind passing by his face, Warriors turned both of them around until they were facing the mountain, drawing his own bow; Warriors shot an arrow and watched as the arrow was secured. With that done, Warriors pulled the rope and attached it to Wind’s waist. The arrow gave a harsh tug at the sudden wait and caused the two brothers to briefly swing in the air before slamming into the face of the mountain. The sudden impact caused Warrior’s grip to loosen his hold on Wind but was caught in time by rough hands. For a second the two stayed there, dangling near the face of the mountain with the only way down is death. 

To his credit, Wind struggled to lift his mentor up so that he wasn’t dangling in the air. He struggled for three minutes and each one of those minutes he couldn’t get Warriors up. By now he was breathless, his arm straining from Warrior’s weight, he looked down and noticed that he’d been secured by the arrow but the idiot didn’t secure himself. 

“Damn you!” his voice wavered slightly knowing that he couldn’t call for help nor could he pull warriors up. To his horror, his grip began to slip and he struggled to not panic, with newfound vigor and desperation. Wind gripped Warrior’s hand tighter not caring if It hurt him. 

“Let me go.” The winds nearly devoured those quiet words but Wind heard them clearly. 

“ No, please, no.”

“ It's ok.” With one sad smile, Warriors swung until his foot connected the side of the mountain and he kicked causing Wind’s hold to loosen despite Wind’s best attempt. Wind screamed as Warriors fell, trying in vain to grab him but to no avail. Tears had begun streaming from his face as he shouted his brother’s name over and over again. Even after Warriors had hit the ground Wind had still continued to scream, hoping that this was just a bad dream. 

Too caught up in his own grief Wind didn’t notice the change in the atmosphere nor did he notice the light that had begun to obscure his vision until it engulfed everything, including Warrior’s still form in that rocky shrine below.  
\---------------------------------—―-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind came too slowly, feeling very odd at first before noticing that he was floating. A pounding headache making its home at the back of his head as if he’s been struck by a Bokoblin. Confused Wind looked around only to realize that it was too quiet, it was missing something, or rather missing someone. 

“Warriors!” With a gasp Wind got up from the pool of stars and looked around, hoping that everything was just a dream and that Warriors was alive, waiting for him to wake up. He looked around frantically, eyes darting everywhere to see if Warriors was nearby. When he can’t find him his heart begins to speed up, getting more and more erratic until something smooth and small in his hand distracts him from his near panic. 

Wind brought his hand out of the water, taking note of the orange glow his hand took before opening his hand There, lying innocently in his palm was the Soul Stone. All at once the events that took place in the mountain came rushing back at him, and suddenly he was filled with immense grief as he realized what had happened. 

Warriors was dead

He didn’t care about the mission anymore cause in that moment Wind took a shuddering breath and screamed. He screamed his heartache to the heavens, cursing Gannon and the monk who told them how to get the stone, he cursed Time and Twilight for suggesting this stupid plan in the first place. He didn’t care about anything anymore because at that moment Wind knew he lost someone again. Because Warriors is dead and they can’t bring him back.


End file.
